happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪ Stage On!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series and the first Pretty Cure generation series created by CureKanade. Unofficially produced by Toei Animation, the series will premiere on February 4, 2018 and will have the themes of music and idols. :Suite Pretty Cure♪ Stage On! Episodes '' Plot Major Land has always been playing classical music for as long as Aphrodite, the queen could remember. So when Aria, a cat like fairy Rock Land, runs away to warn Princess Ako off what Rock Land was planning, she was sent to find two new Pretty Cure who would fight against Rock Land with the power of pop and classical music. So Suite Pretty Cure♪ Stage On! begins but will the new Cures follow the same footsteps of the old Suite Pretty Cure♪? Characters New Cures is fourteen years old and is the more outgoing member of the duo. She is very easy to read and scare and she can sometimes have a lot of self-confidence issues. Wakana feels happy whenever playing music and dreams of being a music teacher when she is older. Her alter ego is , her theme colour is red and her instrument is the Pop 'n Rock Guitar. is fourteen years old and is the more quiet one of the duo. She is a girl who always tries her best in everything and has a fear of going in a kitchen. Kotone is clumsy and can be a bit careless but she is very smart and loves to play with music and make others smile. Her alter ego is , her theme colour is sky blue and her instrument is the Harmonic Violin. New Mascots is the mascot partner of both Wakana and Kotone and is a former member of Rock Land. She had ran away from Rock Land due to their plan on wiping out all types of music and wanting to fill the world with sadness. Aria is happy-go-lucky and optimistic and always believes in the future. She ends her sentences with "~onpu". The are eight creatures which come in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, white, violet and gold. They lends their powers to Pretty Cure in many different ways and are the newer versions of the Fairy Tones. Rock Land and are the leaders of Rock Land who are twins. They are both evil minded and are always seen together giving tips to the generals on how to defeat Pretty Cure. They want no music and other sounds wiped out of Earth and both easily get angry. is fourteen years old and the only general from Rock Land to have a classical musical instrument name. She is very quiet but can easily be angered and annoyed. She sweet and sour with the Cures but stays with Rock Land until Episode 47, when she was about to be put out of existent but had been saved by Wakana. She becomes a friend of the Cures in the epilogue of the series. is the second general to appear who doesn't speak at all due to how he created unable to speak. The way he makes his feeling heard is by writing them on paper or using body language. He creates his Negatones by using black notes that he created himself. is the third general to appear who is very sly and head strong. She is the last female general to appear and isn't very kind to her fellow team mates. She loves rock music and hates to hear jumpy and classical music and will do anything to destroy them. is the last general to appear and he is the strongest of the lot. He is very loyal to Flat and Sharp and will do anything to please them. Like Pausa, he is sly but is more wiser and isn't very keen about Lyra being in Rock Land. are the monsters summoned in this series, whenever a note is attached to an object. Others Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Stage On! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ generation series Category:Generation Series Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Fandom Category:CureKanade's Generation Series Category:CureKanade!